Quand l'Akatsuki n'a rien à faire
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Kisame s'ennuie, et Konan trouve une solution! résume nul, venez plutôt lire... Gros délire qui part un peu en live Différents couples Yaoi et un couple hétéro.


Titre : Quand l'Akatsuki n'a rien à faire...

Disclamer : Pas à moi, et t'en mieux pour eux je crois...

Couple : surtout du yaoi...

Mes commentaires peu intelligent seront en _italique_ ^^

Gros délire avec ma petite sœur, quand on s'ennuyait un soir...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Je m'ennuie Pein-sama... Y'a vraiment rien à faire ici ? Demanda Kisame en soupirant.

_ Laisse moi lire tranquillement veux-tu, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tes jérémiades... lui répondit Pein avec un regard agacé sortant de derrière un petit livre orange.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous lisez de si intéressant ?

_ Un livre que mon ancien maitre a écrit. Ça s'appelle « Icha Icha Paradise » »

_Pourquoi je vois trop Pein lire ce genre de livre moi ? ^^_

Gros blanc de la part de Kisame, de Hidan, Kakuzu, deidara, Tobi et Itachi qui venaient d'entrer. Konan ne dit rien, trop habituée pour relever. Puis elle se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai une idée ! _(on fait des origamis ?) _Je pensais à un action/vérité..._ (Elle pense elle ? Bon, ok, je me tais...)_

_ Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça fera passer le temps. Sourit Kisame.

_ Ouaich, c'est top! Dit Hidan.

_ Tu joue avec nous Itachi, hm? Demanda Deidara en regardant l'intéresser.

_ ... D'accord. »

Ils s'assirent donc en cercle sur le sol, et Tobi décida d'aller ce coucher, sous un « enfin tranquille » lancé par le ninja d'Iwa.

C'est Konan qui voulu commencé, Vue que c'est elle qui avait trouvé le jeu. Elle se tourna vers Pein et lui demanda :

« Pein, action ou vérité ?

_ Hum, Vérité.

_ M'aimes-tu ? demanda t'elle sournoisement sous un regard narquois lancé par les autres membres De l'Akatsuki.

_ Gasp... Oui... (Gros blanc) Bon ! Hidan, Action ou vérité ?

_ Beuh... Action ?

La sentence tomba sur le malheureux Hidan _(quoique...)_

_ Embrasse Kakuzu _! (tiens, le voila qui se venge de l'humiliation d'avoir avoué son amour à Konan devant tout le monde...)_

_ Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Firent les deux interpellés sous les éclats de rire des autres (Sauf Itachi qui se contente de sourire...)

_ T'as choisi Action, tu assume ! » Lui dit Deidara entre deux rires.

L'immortel soupira, tout comme Kakuzu qui enleva son masque en maugréant un truc du genre « vont voir, les finances vont mystérieusement baisser... » Puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et... Se touchèrent pendant une seconde et demi... Ils reculèrent, Hidan un sourire idiot collé au visage et Kakuzu remettant son masque.

« A toi Hidan ! lui dit Pein dans un sourire _(Mais nan, je ne bave pas...)_

Hidan toisa l'assemblé d'un regard sadique et jeta son dévolu sur...

_ Kisame ! Action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité !

Le sourire de l'immortel s'agrandi et il demanda :

_ Tu respires avec tes branchies ? Ou tu as des poumons ?

Kisame tira une drôle de tête, virant sur le violet _(bah oui, Bleu+ rouge= violet ! élémentaire mon cher Watson !) _En foudroyant du regard Deidara et Hidan qui étaient plié en deux à force de rire.

_ Pour te répondre, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne me suis pas disséqué pour le savoir... Bon, Itachi, on ne t'entend pas. Action ou vérité ?

Un Uchiha ayant des secrets à ne pas révéler, il répondit par action. Il ne se doutait pas que le poisson _(vais finir en hachis pour requin moi si je continue...)_ n'attendait que ça. En effet, il avait remarqué que Deidara dévorait littéralement le brun du regard dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, croyant être discret. Donc...

« Embrasse Deidara !

_ ... Fut la réponse d'Itachi qui se sentit rougir et refusa catégoriquement, obligeant le requin à utiliser la force. Il dit avec un sourire encore plus sadique que celui de Hidan :

_ Je veux _(Nan, c'est moi qui veux !(1)) _que tu embrasse Dei, et pas seulement un smack. C'est ça ou un strip-tease à Konoha !_ » (Mais où je vais chercher ça moi...)_

Itachi se résigna et s'approcha du blond à quatre pattes, _(imaginez la scène !) _Il fut vite à quelques centimètres de la bouche du blond. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et le contact étant agréable, ils approfondirent le baiser et se séparèrent à bout de souffle peu de temps après. Itachi regagna sa place et après encore un quart d'heure de jeu, il décida d'aller ce coucher. Deidara le suivi peu après, et c'est un Zetsu septique qui arriva dans la salle ou était les autres, en demandant :

« Dites, pourquoi Deidara est allé dans la chambre d'Itachi ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Greed ! Barre toi de ma fic, t'es pas dans la bonne histoire là !

Greed : M'en fout, c'est moi qui veux...

J'ai dit, barre toi ! (fait sortir Greed à coup de batte) donc...

Et voilà ! Fini !

Hidan : Tu vas servir de sacrifice à Mon Dieu...

Kisame : QUI est un poisson ?

L'auteur : Gasp... C'est un rébellion ma parole ! (Sort le bazooka.) D'autre réclamation ?

Pein : Oui ! Action ou vérité ?

L'auteur : Beuh... Action ?

Pein : Termine cette fic et range ce bazooka !

L'auteur : ça fait deux actions ça !

Pein : M'en fout, t'as qu'a terminer la fic et à nous laisser tranquille...

L'auteur : Grrrr... T'as de la chance... Bon ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'était plus un délire qu'autre chose mais bon, une tite review fait toujours plaisir^^

Sayonara !


End file.
